sc_showtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Shu Hiiragi
Category:Characters Shu Hiiragi (柊其 Hiiragi Shu) is a sixth-grader at Seiyo Academy. He is a member of the Guardians and despite his shortcomings, outwardly serves as a dependable figure for the group. He claims his dream is to become a photographer, prompting the birth of the upbeat Fura. __TOC__ Bio Appearance Shu has short blonde hair with bangs split on each side. Though generally smooth and well-kept, there are a few strands of hair that stick out. He has a slight more than average build for his age. His eyes are a sky blue. At school, he dons the usual Seiyo Academy uniform, with the addition of the Royal Cape. He is always seen with a camera hanging around his neck. Personality With a refreshing, trustworthy disposition and an eagerness to help, Shu is a known figure to be relied on at Seiyo Academy. He is sociable and amiable, having an affinity towards encouraging even those he just met to be casual by addressing him by his first name. Shu seemingly always has a smile on his face, which is a popular sight at the school. However, he is terribly prone to forgetting things, and often times is left apologizing for his own blunders--this trait of his is what usually prompts his guardian character, Fura, to watch over him so much. Shu is also nothing less than kind, having a gentle streak when it comes to people. He is one to feel great gratitude, this gratitude usually being directed towards Fura or the other Guardians when they aid him. Though a firm believer of treasuring the time he spends, it seems to scare him as well. Because of his reputation, Shu tends to keep his problems to himself. History Before Though his forgetfulness may seem like just like an ailment of his ditzy nature, in truth it has to do with the cognitive impairment Shu had been born with. Because of it, ever since he was young Shu would have to deal with forgetting things ranging from the location of items to outings with his parents. At first, such a condition did not seem to affect Shu. When he was younger, it was like seeing something new everyday, which had excited the child. When he grew older however, he began to see his impairment in a different light--interacting with his classmates, and seeing their look of offense when their names could not form in his head, had shown to him just the kind of effect his memory loss had on others. As he grew and became more aware, Shu experienced events and gained friends that he wished he wouldn't forget, but knew no matter what he did such a thing was out of his control. If memories were a proof of life, then just what was he? Shu grew disheartened, and felt helpless at the mercy of himself. That was until Shu had met the previous King's Chair at Seiyo Academy in his fourth year there. On his way off the school grounds, he was halted by an upperclassman holding a camera in his hands. Shu blinked in surprise, staring at the older boy's royal blue cape, knowing that it held importance but unable to remember its meaning. The upperclassman took advantage of Shu's staring and asked for a picture, mentioning that it was tasked of him by the Photography Club. When Shu agreed, the upperclassman thanked him and cheered-- "With these pictures, we'll be able to keep memories of this school!" Those words had changed Shu's life. The young boy realized, if people kept albums to remind themselves of past events, why couldn't he do the same? At that moment, a passion for photos had grown inside Shu--that, and his deep desire to remember the things important to him, had led to the creation of a Character Egg. However, due to Shu's inevitable airheaded nature, this Character Egg had stayed unnoticed in the boy's schoolbag. It had only been pointed out to him until a few days later, when that same upperclassman he met had sensed the Egg and approached Shu about it. To say the least, the sight of the egg had surprised the both of them. With the knowledge of a future Guardian Character, the previous King's Chair had decided to take Shu under his wing by assigning the boy the role of a Guardian Apprentice. From then on, Shu spent his free time in the Royal Garden with the other Guardians, learning everything he needed to know about Guardian Characters while also anticipating the hatching of his own. Fura Hatches At some point during his time as a Guardian Apprentice, the Guardians had managed to collect some money to present Shu with a gift. Though it wasn't much considering they were all still elementary school students, this gift had been a camera, allowing Shu to take his first steps to fulfilling his dream of becoming a photographer. This kindness displayed by his upperclassmen had brought Shu to tears, and as a way to not forget that moment, he took his first picture with the rest of the Guardians. When they had finally checked the photo after, each Guardian could tell that there was something off about it. The egg that had been resting in Shu's bag was now empty. Before Shu could form any solid reaction, a small Chara floated down and faced the boy with a smile. "I'm Fura! It's nice to meet you, Shu!" With the reveal of his new Guardian Character, Shu swore that he'd do his best with Fura at his side. Though such a memory only exists in photos now. Guardian Character Fura Shu's first Guardian Character is the cheerful yet sensible Fura, who was born from Shu's desire to become a photographer. His relationship with Shu also resembles that of a comedic duo, with Shu usually providing an unintentional one-liner before Fura rebuts back. Despite the frustration he can convey towards his owner, Fura does genuinely care for Shu, having noted to act like a literal 'guardian' for the boy. He constantly watches over him, having a little bit of a protective streak. When it comes to Shu, Fura is one to easily give in. Like Shu, Fura gets excited when it comes to anything related to photography. ? come back later hope is cooking angst Powers Character Change With Fura can i get uhhhhhhhhh memories back please With ? Character Transformation insert info about Prismatic Polaroid Relationships The Guardians * Yuzuki Kitagawa: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. * Hani Haniwa: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Others * Klaus Hayase: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. * Sensei: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum.